A Match Made In Detention
by Sunflower Seed
Summary: Hermione has an argument with a substitute teacher and lands herself in detention. None other than Draco Malfoy himself is stuck with her. They start to fall for each other with out really knowing it. Secret Dates and unaproving friends. Read and Review
1. Introducing the One and Only

A Match Made in Detention  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character professor Littlewood. I don't even own the creature kanid.its from Willy Wonka...LoL. Yeah  
  
A/N: My Friends Alissa, Sarah, and I all wrote the together.sorta. It might get better.might not.who knows. Well read it to see what you think...and you better review.  
  
~~~~~ - * * * - ~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Kanids and Prefect Duty  
  
During a warm November, afternoon, Professor Littlewood was busy teaching his Care of magical creature's class about the creature's kanid. Most of the class seemed to like Professor Little wood's way of teaching better than Professor Hagrids. Professor Hagrid had been out most of the week, and Professor Littlewood was filling in for him. It was only Harry, Ron, and Hermione that wondered where he was.  
  
Professor Littlewood was a tall and lanky man, about 6'3", with short light brown hair. His robes were new and big on him. Dark blue eyes occupied his small face, with oval tortoiseshell glasses covering them. Many people guessed he was in is early thirties since no one dared ask.  
  
"Now class, kanid are very vicious creatures. They lurk about the forbidden forest and other wooded areas. Female kanids greatly resemble a wolf. They have thick fur and do not have tails. The males look the same except have tails. Kanids only color is white--" Professor Littlewood explained but got cut off  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I disagree. I have seen a female kanid before with a tail." Hermione shouted before raising her hand.  
  
"That is not possible. Only the males have tails. In addition, that is five points from Gryffindor for interrupting me. Now as I was saying--" Littlewood began  
  
"But I saw one Professor. Harry, Ron, and I. It came out of the forbidden forest to fish" Hermione explained  
  
"Well you must have seen something else. That is five more points from Gryffindor, now if you interrupt me again that will be a detention. Now the only color kanids will be is white. Most males will hunt for little rodents such as rats or rabbits to eat, or they will fish. They are very meticulous about what they eat. They rarely eat greens or larger animals." Nevertheless, Littlewood was cut off again.  
  
"Sir, the female kanid I saw was grey. In addition, it was eating a large animal, maybe two times its own size--"Hermione interrupted again  
  
"Ms. Granger, I've had enough of your interruptions, detention tomorrow night at eight pm, in the great hall." Professor Littlewood snapped. "God forbid you get something wrong in your life."  
  
"Yeah I agree," Draco Malfoy smirked. "What is this, your first detention mudblood?"  
  
Hermione shot him a look of pure hatred. Draco just laughed, what was she going to do anyways?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am not in the mood and never will be in the mood for your little comebacks, you've been giving them out all week and I've had just about enough. You will be joining Ms. Granger in detention." Littlewood snapped  
  
Malfoy looked put down, as if no one had ever given him detention for making fun of someone. As soon as Littlewood was about to explain more about kanids, the class was over.  
  
"We will continue this lesson next time if Professor Hagrid is still out. You have learned absolutely nothing. Class dismissed" Professor Littlewood hissed  
  
And as soon as he said that class was out the students were out and hurrying to lunch. However, Hermione was walking up to Professor Littlewood. She had to talk to him.  
  
"Um.Professor?" Hermione started  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" Littlewood asked looking over the rim of his glasses.  
  
"Um.I wanted to talk to you about the kanid I saw." Hermione stated  
  
"I already told you, that wasn't a female kanid, because females do not have tails. And kanids are not grey." Littlewood assured her  
  
"Why couldn't it have been? Aren't there different species of kanid? Most animals have different species." Hermione questioned  
  
Professor Littlewood looked as if he had just trampled over by a dragon. He did not say anything for a minute and looked as if he was thinking.  
  
"Ms. Granger that may be. Some creatures have species that are rare or unknown. As of right now, there is no other type of kanid known. I will have to look into that. However, you will still serve your detention for interruptions. If you had raised your hand or have waited until now, you would not have gotten detention. But I need to go, and you need to go, I'm hungry." Littlewood laughed  
  
"Okay Professor" Hermione said  
  
Hermione smiled, she had maybe proved a teacher wrong. But she could feel her stomach growling and hurried to lunch.  
  
~~~~~~ - * * * - ~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked the corridors, doing his prefect duties. It was just after curfew, and he and the rest of the prefects were out to catch any wandering students that were out of bed. He had seen no one. Many people seemed to follow more rules since he had become prefect, probably because of his reputation. He did not see hardly any other prefects out, only Granger. He looked at her funny and she spotted him.  
  
"What have I done now?' Hermione asked herself aloud.  
  
"Nothing," Draco answered for her  
  
"What?" Hermione wondered  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, so I said 'nothing'" Draco smiled  
  
"What is with you? And why are you smiling at me" Hermione questioned him  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I don't know why I am smiling." Draco said softly  
  
"Whatever you say, whatever you say." Hermione said then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I must be going now. No ones out of bed and I'm tired anyway." Draco yawned "See you tomorrow"  
  
Hermione thought Malfoy was acting weird. He had not said anything mean to her since Littlewood's class. She really did not like him nice to her, it was very suspicious. But she thought nothing of it the rest of the night and got dressed for bed.  
  
~~~~~~ - * * * - ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well I don't really think that first chapter was so great.but that's okay. Tell me what you think.and if you have any ideas or whatever. Yeah.. 


	2. Hagrid and Grey

A Match Made in Detention  
  
Disclaimer: Well I do not own anything. My friends Sarah and Alissa are sorta writing this with me. We all started writing chapter 1 but now it is just me. Yeah.but I don't own a thing  
  
A/N: see above  
  
~~~~~~~~~()000000000000()~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Get Up!  
  
"Hermione! Hermione get up! Breakfast is almost over!" Harry and Ron yelled up the girl's dormitory steps.  
  
"If only we could go up there." Ron said "Hermione get up!"  
  
As soon as Ron yelled again, she was up. She had been awake for a long time just didn't feel like getting out of bed. However, they had been calling for her all morning and it was getting annoying. She yelled down to them that she was coming. She had already showered and gotten dressed before anyone else was up; she just got back into bed.  
  
"Why didn't you come down earlier?" Harry asked  
  
"Because I didn't feel like it." Hermione answered. "Have you found out where Hagrids been?"  
  
"Oh yeah, he's been in the hospital wing with the wizards flu. He should be out in a day or two." Ron explained  
  
"Okay good" Hermione smiled. Then she thought a minute ".Well then if he just has the flu why has he been out so long?"  
  
"They said he tried to cure it himself and made it worse. Madam Pomfrey shooed us out and wouldn't tell us anything but what we told you." Harry answered  
  
"Okay, what classes do we have today?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh, here's your schedule and your mail. Have you eaten?" Ron asked while hading her, her belongings  
  
"Oh yeah, before you two were up." She lied. "Well we have potions first, better get moving"  
  
------ * * * -------  
  
Eight o'clock arrived very soon, almost too soon. Hermione walked into the great hall and took a seat. Professor Littlewood was in a corner of the great hall sitting at a desk, with and two-person desk and bench in front of his own.  
  
"Ms. Granger, over here please" Littlewood said motioning to where he was sitting  
  
"Oh okay" Hermione answered, and walked to Professor Littlewood's 'area'. She took a seat on the left side of the bench, tending to sit on the very edge so she wouldn't have to sit so close to Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is the only other who will be joining you, he should be here momentarily." Littlewood said with excitement in his voice. "Ah. here is Mr. Malfoy now. over here Draco"  
  
Draco had grace with every step he took, which was highly odd. Hermione was questioning herself on why she was thinking about Draco's grace. She soon removed it from her thoughts and turned to face Professor Littlewood, in hopes that he would not be cruel in their detention punishment.  
  
"Well now that you're both here, you are probably wondering what I am going to have you to do?" Littlewood asked  
  
Both students nodded. And looked at their Professor in curiosity.  
  
"Okay I'm not asking you to do much, I couldn't really think of anything good." Littlewood laughed. "Well I'm just going to have you two clean classroom number six. It hasn't been cleaned in years and Dumbledore wants me to use it, because he has given me the full time Care Of Magical Creatures position. Hagrid has resigned from that spot because he feels he is not qualified enough for it and wants you to learn all that you can. And Dumbledore wants me to use it for rain days and such" Littlewood rambled on  
  
Hermione was devastated, and Draco just looked very pleased. Hermione knew why Draco was pleased, he had never really like Hagrid. She dreaded the fact that she would have to tell Ron and Harry that Littlewood was taking over for Hagrid before Dumbledore told the school.  
  
"So we just have to clean a classroom?" Draco asked  
  
"Yep, but not with magic." Littlewood answered. "So follow me"  
  
----- * * * ------  
  
Classroom six was a large, square, dingy grey room. It was like stepping into a world of grey. Dust covered the whole, at least and inch high, and cobwebs and insects flooded the room. After Littlewood gave some light to the room, classroom six became a brighter grey.  
  
It was torture to clean this both students thought. Professor Littlewood just laughed as if knowing what they were thinking.  
  
"Well now, here are your cleaning supplies. I shall come and check on how you're doing around eleven thirty. If you're not done by then, I will finish it for you. So if you would please hand me your wands I will let you get to work." Littlewood said while taking there wands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()00000()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked chapter 2. I don't know if this story will be any good, but I will try my best. Please review and I will give you a cookie. 


	3. The Greyness of Classroom Six

A Match Made in Detention  
  
Disclaimer: not gonna type it  
  
A/n: Hello, thanks for the reviews! Yay!  
  
Chapter 3: the greyness of classroom six  
  
***************'  
  
Hermione sighed; Draco gave a look of disgust. Silence fell upon for a few moments. Both looked around as is wondering where to start. Neither spoke for minutes, but finally Draco broke the silence.  
  
"Um.Hermione.where should we start?"  
  
"Well you could start over there, and I guess I will clean over here." Hermione said roughly. She really didn't like being in the same room with Draco  
  
"Okay, that seems fair" Draco said, and then paused "Yeah"  
  
"Okay, so let's get started so we can just get this over with." Hermione sighed  
  
"Yeah" Draco yawned  
  
They cleaned in silence. It was going very fast without talking. But since they were enemies, they didn't plan on talking.  
  
Hermione was surprised with how cooperative Draco was being. He hadn't called her a bad name or anything the whole day, or part of the day before, As well as anytime during detention. Harry and Ron were too stupid to notice or else they would have been on top of Draco like a pack of hungry wolves.  
  
In fact, Draco hadn't insulted Harry or Ron that day either. On an average, Draco would insult Harry or Ron at least four or five times a day, and Hermione about the same. All in all, Draco was the instigator. Hermione was concerned, he was probably up to no good, she didn't know, and she let it slip.  
  
"Hermione.? Um.im finished cleaning my side of the room, what about you?" Draco said after and hour or so of cleaning.  
  
Hermione jumped when he spoke. Nobody had said a word for about an hour and Hermione was just surprised.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked  
  
"Yeah, fine, I was just startled that's all. So what were you saying?" Hermione blushed  
  
"Oh, I was just saying that I'm finished cleaning." Draco responded  
  
"Oh okay, well I'm just about done, just another five minutes or so and I'll be done" Hermione said to him  
  
"Okay, I will put these cleaners in the box" Draco replied  
  
After a few minutes went by, and everything was finished getting clean. Draco and Hermione took a rest and sat at one of the desks. After the room was clean it still looked grey, in a sense. There wasn't really a color to the room, it was just blank. But there was still this feeling of grey.  
  
"So." Draco yawned  
  
"You tired?" Hermione asked  
  
"Very." Draco spoke softly, but with the room so quiet he sounded loud.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said  
  
"God, when is professor Littlewood going to come and let us out?" Draco complained  
  
"I don't know, that's a good question" Hermione sighed  
  
Hermione was getting along with Draco fine, and this was bothering her. Why was he being so nice to her? She did not know. She had to ask him, just not now. It was much too soon. Maybe after a few days if he still continues being nice she would talk to him.  
  
They sat in silence once more. Draco even fell asleep. But soon enough Professor Littlewood came and dismissed them. Hermione began to wonder what would happen tomorrow  
  
****************************'  
  
A/N: I know that was a crappy chapter. I think It will get better. At least I hope it will get better. LoL. Please review and tell me whatcha think. Flames are acceptable...whatever you think tell me. You wont hurt my feelings. 


	4. Pleading Guilty Through Letters

A Match Made in Detention  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in...over two months. I have no excuse except for the fact that I forgot about it and I had a severe case of writers block.. Well not really just forgot about writing another chapter.and yeah. And that's what you get for getting bored and writing a lot of stories..well now im updating! Yay  
  
Disclaimer: I own professor Littlewood and that's about it.  
  
Chapter 4: Pleading Guilty Through Letters  
  
*last time* (They sat in silence once more. Draco even fell asleep. But soon enough Professor Littlewood came and dismissed them. Hermione began to wonder what would happen tomorrow)  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
Walking aimlessly around the hall, Hermione came across Draco Malfoy. Boy did he look a mess. His hair was all slopped like Harry's, and his robes were filthy and gross. Looked as if he hadn't showered since the cleaning session, which was three days ago.  
  
"Granger" Malfoy acknowledged  
  
"Malfoy" Hermione did the same  
  
"Granger, I've been meaning to tell you something." He began  
  
"Okay, shoot" Hermione said  
  
"Yeah.well, this may seem very odd to you, and please don't take this the wrong way, but..but oh never mind. Bye" Draco stuttered  
  
"Yeah whatever" Hermione rolled her eyes. Then continued with her pointless walking around.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
- -'Yeah Bye' Draco thought. Oh how he wished he could tell her how he had felt since 2nd year. How he wanted to pull her to the side and attack her with his lips. Without losing his Malfoy reputation, he didn't think he would ever be able to have her. But oh how he wished, it was not a crime to wish. That detention, oh, he had tried to get that detention on purpose, even if it was the lamest excuse to spend time with Hermione. With the fact known that Hermione had a detention, he just had to get one too.  
  
He remembered that letter he wrote to Hermione in sixth year, and never built up enough courage to give it to her. Spending hours on end editing and fixing the note to make it flawless, so that one day, he would give it to her.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I know we haven't been the best of friends. In reality, I don't think we even came close. Being the ass you see me as, I know you will never feel the same. Because I know you will never forgive me for all the rotten things I had done. Never meaning them in the slightest.  
  
If I in person don't contact you before we leave this school, I will have known that I expressed my emotions through this letter.  
  
Deep down, I am not the Draco Malfoy that I present myself to be. I cannot seem to demonstrate the real me when I'm around people that I care for. Yes, that's right, I care for you. I see you with your friends, and you look happy. I wish I had the same as you. Among myself never having any true friends. One of the very few things I desire.  
  
Im positive the entire school thinks I'm the most spoiled brat in history. But trust me; I'm not in the least. It's rather complicated and difficult to clarify on paper. So Hermione, if you would like to learn the bona fide me, talk to me.  
  
I know you're very irritable when it comes to me, but I think that is just an excuse not to understand me. And one day, one day I will know you. It is my ambition, my goal to love. I dream of loving. So I ask you, love me back.  
  
Draco  
  
What sap. I suppose she would like it. Being a sappy one myself, I couldn't help it. But it will have to do.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
Hermione walked back to her common room. She had a feeling what Malfoy was trying to tell her back there. But she did not like the thought so she tried vigorously to think of something new. But before she knew it, she was standing in front of the fat lady.  
  
"Why are you out so late missy, oh wait I remember now, you're a prefect okay, Password" The Fat Lady yawned  
  
"Pumpkin Juice" Hermione said, and was let into the common room.  
  
It was very late and not a soul was in the area. So deciding she was exhausted anyway, she went to her dorm, and said goodnight to the day.  
  
***************************************************************'  
  
A/N: thanks for reading  
  
Review please I would be a very happy camper indeed if you reviewed. 


	5. Feeling Awkward

A Match Made in Detention  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Had writers block I guess. Well here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: I own, uh. . . professor Littlewood, I think that's it. I don't remember.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
(Last time)  
  
Hermione walked back to her common room. She had a feeling what Malfoy was trying to tell her back there. But she did not like the thought so she tried vigorously to think of something new. But before she knew it, she was standing in front of the fat lady.  
  
"Why are you out so late missy, oh wait I remember now, you're a prefect okay, Password" The Fat Lady yawned  
  
"Pumpkin Juice" Hermione said, and was let into the common room.  
  
It was very late and not a soul was in the area. So deciding she was exhausted anyway, she went to her dorm, and said goodnight to the day.  
  
***********************************  
  
Draco walked absentmindedly down the hall to breakfast. He looked at his feet the entire time. He felt himself collide with another,  
  
"Hmph. . . watch where you're going Malfoy!" It was Lavender Brown  
  
"Mmm Kay. . ." Draco walked away.  
  
"Wait? No 'Why don't you watch where you're going!'?" Lavender asked  
  
"Not today. . ." Draco continued walking  
  
Draco wasn't himself, and people were starting to notice. He only showered every other day, he didn't fix his hair, he didn't insult anyone, and he didn't march around acting like he was better than anyone else. He acted just like any other student at Hogwarts, and that worried people. It had been almost two and a half weeks since that detention with Hermione.  
  
Draco entered the great hall to find it normal as can be. No one bothered to notice when he entered. And he was fine with that. No one looked up when they heard someone push the doors open. He was glad.  
  
He looked over at the Gryffindor table. There they were laughing and having a blast. They were all friends with each other, every single one. They all knew how to laugh, how to love, and how to show their emotion. As while Draco hid his feelings from the world. Draco didn't know how to have fun or do anything but hate or live evil. He wished he wasn't the way he is. He blames Lucious.  
  
He couldn't take this. He ate two or three pieces of bacon and barged out of the hall. This time people only in his own house looked over at him. But they just shrugged it off and went back to their meals.  
  
Hermione was just about the only Gryffindor that noticed Draco's actions. She didn't care though, so talked to Ron and Harry some more.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Soon it became dark; Draco hadn't left his room since breakfast. He liked Saturdays best of all. You could sleep in; you didn't have to go to class. You know that the next day you don't go to class so you can stay up later. He liked Fridays, 'cept for the fact that you have class that day; just that you didn't have it the next day. But Sundays he didn't really like, yeah it was good that you had a free day of learning, but you have to get up for class the next morning, so it is not good.  
  
He suddenly found himself wandering the halls. He didn't even realize he was doing this. Then he saw her, with her brown curly hair, and her school uniform. It's amazing how a school uniform could look so pretty.  
  
She turned around. They smiled at each other. Hermione started walking toward Draco, his heart pumped. She spoke-  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Um . . . hi." Draco stuttered  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked  
  
"Uh. . . no, nothings wrong. I am perfectly fine" Draco said a little too fast  
  
"Well okay, how are you doing" Hermione said trying to make decent conversation  
  
"Fine, and yourself?" Draco said  
  
"Good, well, im a little tired, I think im going to go to bed. See ya later" Hermione stated  
  
"Okay bye" And they both headed in opposite directions.  
  
Draco turned around to see if he could see Hermione. But she was out of sight. He slumped and went back to his dorm.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/N: Well finally, an update. I was gonna write more, but I didnt. I don't know what to do! HELP ME!  
  
This story is getting nowhere. . . yeah.  
  
So give me some ideas.  
  
Please tell me what you thought.  
  
Love ya all. . . -seedy- 


	6. Invisible Brick Wall

A Match Made in Detention  
  
Disclaimer: I own a few things in previous chapters . . . nothing really.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But I have some ideas! And I was started to write my idea for this chapter on another story! I wasn't going to write this story tonight (1/16/04- actually I was going to write it tomorrow) but I didn't want to use what I'm doing for this chapter in my other story "Blanket" so I am writing this now. Too bad if that made no sense.  
  
Chapter 6: Invisible Brick Wall  
  
Roughly nine pm, Hermione walked the desolate corridors. It was almost as if deserted. She heard only one noise, Peeves. She looked, but Peeves was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Peeve was heard muttering. Hermione kept on walking. She heard footsteps. Assuming it was another prefect. She wasn't sure of where she was going. Hermione just kept walking; she was in her own little world. She found herself on the floor.  
  
Hermione was lying on the ground, clutching her forehead. She felt a tiny scratch above her left eyebrow. Looking at her finger, there was blood. What had happened? Hermione didn't see anything in her way.  
  
Draco Malfoy was running up. He saw it all.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione said  
  
"You wanna know what happened?" Draco asked her? She nodded  
  
"Well I saw Peeves; he apparently is testing out a bunch of spells for traps. But they're all invisible I guess. I ran into a few of them, so it looks like he put some kind of wall here and you ran into it. You're bleeding, did you know?" He rambled  
  
She nodded again. And then Draco was lying on top of her. He felt a sharp pain in his back. Peeves had thrown something sharp and hard at him.  
  
There they were, Draco on top and Hermione underneath on the ground, in pain. He looked into her eyes, and smiled. She looked back into his.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione did not speak. Only smile. Draco thought she had the most beautiful smile. He lowered his head, and placed his lips on hers.  
  
They kissed, but not for long. Draco pulled away. And he stood up.  
  
"I wasn't comfortable . . ." He laughed. He reached his hand out and helped Hermione up from the floor.  
  
"Thanks" She smiled. She felt a little uncomfortable; being this was Draco Malfoy and all. She just kissed Malfoy. She couldn't believe it.  
  
He pulled her to the side of the hall, and pushed her up against the wall. But he wasn't rough. He captured his lips with Hermione's once again. Hermione did not fight him. She returned the kiss with passion. Someone was coming. Draco pulled away and brushed the dust from the floor off of him. He didn't want them to get caught.  
  
"Well, bye Hermione" Draco said, blushing a bit.  
  
She smiled. But she didn't say anything. She waved, and turned away. Mysterious was what she was. Draco liked it.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Draco thought that was the best day of his life. He finally got the kiss he was searching for. He wished it didn't end like that. But he was sure Hermione didn't want to get caught making out in the hall either.  
  
He wanted to know what Hermione was thinking right then, and now. She was enjoying it, he could tell. At first he thought what Peeves did was mean, but then he thought to himself "This is the perfect opportunity to kiss her." He didn't plan on asking if he could kiss her, he was just going to plant his lips on her. But he just blurted the question. It didn't matter any more though.  
  
He wanted to see her again. He went to grab some parchment and a quill. He would owl her.  
  
Hermione-  
Well, after tonight, I would like to see you again. Would you like too? Tell me if you do. We can discuss this if you want to see me.  
-Draco  
  
He let his owl out of its cage and stroked his feathers. His name was inferno. He had him since he was very young, about the age of seven. He picked the name then, and now he thinks it's stupid. But it's not important anyway.  
  
He tied the note to inferno, and sent it on its way.  
  
Hopefully no one will see it, like potter or Weasley.  
  
******************************************  
  
A/N: Well how was that?  
  
Gimme Ideas. I will need some . . .  
  
I don't know what to do from here.  
  
-seedy- 


	7. Locked Doors

A Match Made in Detention  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you'll find in the wonderful books written by JKR.  
  
A/N: Okay, that last chapter I feel was the absolute worst, I mean worst, thing I've ever written in my life. I don't think I took any time and thought for it at all, and I am going to work on it again. Well sorry I haven't been updating ANY of my stories lately. I really don't have any excuse, but I'm lazy. And I have been busy as well. Well I have nothing to do right now, and lately I've been in the "writing mood" so I am writing. [I have been writing though, I have story on FictionPress.com called 'Well I'm Out, Peace'. That is always fun to write because it's based on real things and things me and my friend come up with]...well whatever. This is too much rambling.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Hermione watched as owls soared over everyone's head, and drop letters and packages in front of their faces. She always loved all the owls; they were so frail and beautiful in their own way. She usually never got post, but today a red-brown and white owl swept down and left a small envelope with her name on it at her table. The owl did not leave right away, and Hermione rubbed his fluff. She couldn't open the letter here. Hermione recognized the scrawl as Draco's handwriting she'd seen so many times before in classes. She eagerly waited time when she could leave the Great Hall and go somewhere private to read the letter.  
  
Stuffing the envelope in her robes, she left the Hall for her first class, Potions. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she wasn't dreading it. She was actually kind of excited to be near Draco. She arrived in front of the dungeon classroom before anyone else. Professor Snape, must have not been in his room, because his door was locked. She figured she had enough time, and she pulled out the letter from breakfast. It read:  
  
Hermione-  
  
Well, after tonight, I would like to see you again. Would you like too? Tell me if you do. We can discuss this if you want to see me.  
  
-Draco  
  
She thought the letter was hilarious. Who would write something like that? Well obviously he would. He must have written it last night to, because it was talking about the night before. Hearing footsteps and a loud crowd of students coming her way, she quickly put the note back in her robes.  
  
Professor Snape came to his classroom, to find the class outside of the door. "What's the matter with you people? Don't you know how to open a door?" He barked at the mob of people in his way of his door.  
  
"Its locked sir" A Slytherin student said.  
  
"Why, I didn't lock it" He questioned.  
  
"How should we know?" The girl said.  
  
Snape attempted to open the door, it wouldn't. He used "Alohamora", that didn't work. It was a mystery.  
  
"Who was the first person to get down here?" Snape yelled.  
  
"I was" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, was the door like this before you came"  
  
"Yes sir it was" Hermione stated.  
  
"Okay, then can you explain to me why it wont open?" He asked her  
  
"No"  
  
"Girl what did you do?" Snape's cold eyes peered into Hermione's.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I got down here, it was locked, no students were here yet, so I looked at some mail I got today, and then the students started showing up. So we waited for a minute or so, and then you came." Hermione said looking straight into the professors eyes.  
  
Snape didn't say anything else. He pushed straight past the students and headed to Dumbledore. He didn't look happy. The students stood around looking puzzled. Within minutes, their teacher reappeared.  
  
"C'mon, we're moving to another room. Follow me" He said  
  
The students did what they were told, and followed Professor Snape. He led them up to the wing of classrooms that never are used. It was classroom 23. It was an old Potions classroom. Just like the one Hermione and Draco had cleaned, grubby and full of filth. It was encrusted with spills, dust, and unrecognizable messes. Snape said a quick spell, and the room was spotless.  
  
"Take a seat" He ordered  
  
Students raised their hands; he knew what they were asking. They wanted to know what was going on in the Dungeons.  
  
"Put down your hands, now even Dumbledore doesn't know what is wrong with the door. He will find out soon. This is making me so mad. Well since all of our materials for today's assignment and everything I have and my plans are all down there, today we will be using old supplies, and creating a potion in your book."  
  
A/N: Well there's a short chapter for ya.  
  
More to come.  
  
-seedy- 


End file.
